Eli and Blaine
by Harajunkie
Summary: The beginning of heartbreak. Blaine gets a message from someone new.
1. Chapter 1 Wanted

Blaine sat in the choir room looking at the empty row of seats that lay in front of him. His sense of loneliness had begun to grow, and his drive to see Kurt was beginning to fade. He looked at his phone, expecting a call, but at the same time, knowing it wouldn't arrive. He scrolled through facebook, looking to see what his friends were up to. Wade had found a hairstyle that he wanted to apply to Unique, Brittany happily posted about how Santana was back in town, and how she thought aliens would be invading soon, while his new friend and Glee-mate, Marley, posted lyrics to a sad song that he absolutely adored.

Interested and worried, he began to compose a reply to Marley's post until he suddenly received a friend request. The number in the red box looked inviting to him, as he needed someone to talk to. Without thinking twice, he opened it. To his surprise, it was somebody he had never met, although the requester's profile showed that they lived in Lima, and were single. Desperate to have communication with someone, he added them, and proceeded to poke them. To his surprise, he received another notification, which happened to be a message instead of a poke. The message read: What's up, sexy? , Blaine blushed.

Blaine stared at the message, taking the information in. He wanted to message him, to tell him to back off, to set him on ignore for hitting on him, especially when he was dating Kurt. Then a sudden realization hit him. His void of loneliness was growing, and Kurt no longer seemed to care as their phone dates began to become nonexistent. Blaine surveyed the message again, flattered to be complimented for his looks, something that hadn't happened to him in what seemed like an eternity. Blaine smiled slightly, the feeling of being wanted again had perked him up. He's just flirting, nothing serious. , he thought to himself, as he saw another message pop up.

This message however, was more serious, it read: You want to come over? Blaine felt a small tinge of lust developing over him, as well as a small bit of guilt. He thought for a while before finally composing a small reply to his courtier, Sure , he wrote, as he began to gather his belongings. He approached the door as his phone began to sound off, revealing that he had another message, the address. The feeling of guilt began to be replaced by pure happiness and excitement which brought a smile to Blaine's face as he opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2, Guilt

Blaine drove steadily to his new friend's house, listening quietly to the radio. The song _"Perfect"_, by P!nk suddenly began to play, and memories of Kurt being there, singing the song alongside him like old times. Blaine shut the radio off, unable to even think of Kurt, since he had become somewhat furious with him, and wanted to get him off of his mind, which is why he found himself in this situation, driving to a stranger's house, possibly to do something he would regret. _"He's just a friend, nothing is going to happen."_, he kept repeating, as he approached the address.

"_This is it."_ He had finally found the house that the address directed towards. Blaine took a deep breath and approached the door, adjusting his bowtie and collar before finally ringing the door bell. The house looked fairly large from the outside, complete with a three car garage and a well maintained lawn. The door swung slowly open as Blaine laid his eyes on one of the handsomest men he had ever seen. He looked young, maybe a few years older than Blaine, and the sound of his voice sent shivers through Blaine's spine. _"His voice is so deep."_ He thought, accepting Eli's invitation to enter his home.

Eli explained that his family was out on a camping trip and that nobody was home, making Blaine uneasy to realize that he was alone with another man. Eli led Blaine to his bedroom, which was a relatively normal size for someone his age. "I was surprised you would come here, knowing you had a boyfriend and all." Blaine was surprised to hear him say that, "How did you know I had a boyfriend?" "I saw your relationship status, I wasn't born yesterday.", Eli said, smirking a bit.

Blaine looked at him, never before had he wanted someone this much since he met Kurt. "We're doing fine. Just fine.", Blaine replied, looking down. A sense of guilt began to run over him. "Then why did you come here?", Eli began to close in, pushing Blaine against a wall. Their bodies were pressed together, heat emanating from both of them. Blaine put his hands against Eli's chest, in a futile attempt to push him off, but it was no use, Eli leaned in closer to him, pushing their bodies even closer, to the point where they could feel each other breathing, and each other's hearts beating.

Their lips were only inches apart now, Blaine's guilt rapidly began to increase as he turned his head, as if to avoid giving in to the temptation that was heavily burning within him. This however, was of no use, as Eli began to passionately kiss his neck. Blaine began to blush as he could feel himself beginning to develop an erection so close to someone. Eli must have noticed, as he began to slide his hand under Blaine's vest, feeling his abdomen, as he gradually slipped his hands into Blaine's pants. The heat between the two began to intensify.

At last, Blaine gave in and wrapped his arms around Eli, holding him in, embracing the heat now fully. Eli had slipped his hand completely within now, under Blaine's undergarments, taking him in completely within the palm of his hand. Blaine's guilt and pleasure began to clash as he gave into Eli's full, open mouth kiss, and everything fell into a warm haze.


	3. Chapter 3, Touch

Blaine could feel nothing but the warmth of the kiss, their bodies, and the hand that was bringing pleasurable sensations to his groin. Blaine took his hands away from behind Eli and unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, pulling them down, lips still locked. Eli took his other hand, slid them under Blaine's vest and shirt, and began feeling his abdomen and chest with warm skin-to-skin contact.

Blaine hadn't felt this way in quite a while. He missed the closeness and the intimacy of being with someone. He missed the thrill of messing around, to feel sheets against bare skin, to have someone wanting to please him, and wanting to return the favor, but most of all, he missed the feeling of being sought after, wanted.

Eli had slipped Blaine's underwear completely off, while Blaine had stripped his vest and button-up in a rushed manner. All guilt had left his being, all regrets, all restraints, all inhibitions came off with his clothing. _"Your boyfriend must be one happy guy, I didn't expect you to be so large down here."_ Blaine blushed, never before had he received a compliment on his manhood, not even with Kurt, who was self-conscious about sex as it was.

The boys began to passionately kiss again, as they moved each other from the wall to the mattress. All clothing came off as their warm, bare bodies meshed together on the fabric. _"Turn yourself over."_, Eli said, parting their lips. Blaine had followed this order obediently, albeit without a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He had never bottomed during sex, as Kurt had always taken that responsibility quite enthusiastically.

Eli has risen and opened a drawer in his nightstand, from which he retrieved lubricant. Blaine watched him slowly open the bottle through a mirror on the opposite side of the room, their eyes met in the glass. _"Why don't you do me the honors?"_. Blaine turned to look at him, forgetting that Eli too, was naked. Blaine took the bottle and poured the lubricant into his palm. He began to spread it on Eli's penis, blushing while doing so, as Eli had become even stiffer than when they were locked in the kiss.

As this was happening, Eli leaned in, to Blaine's surprise and they locked lips once more. Blaine did not loosen his grasp as the boys fell onto each other once again. Eli had turned Blaine over, but did not enter, for he started to kiss the back of Blaine's neck and trail downwards, passed his spine, and onto his tailbone. _"You're so tense here."_, Eli spoke, rubbing his fingers to Blaine's orifice.

This had surprised Blaine, as he had not realized how warm Eli's fingers had become. He expected the insertion of the fingers to be painful, but they were quite the contrary. Eli just knew where to massage, push, and rub within him. Blaine had never experienced this type of stimulation before, but he was spiraling into a state of ecstasy. He let out brief groans as Eli inserted another finger, digging deeper inside. _"You've never had it up here, have you?"_, said Eli with an amused giggle. _"No. I haven't."_, Blaine replied. _"Well, you're going to have to give your boyfriend some pointers."_ Then reality struck him. This was cheating. In the act of removing clothes, and passionately kissing another man, Blaine had completely thrown out the idea that _this_ was cheating.

Blaine laid silent, as the sensations of pleasure began erupting furiously as Eli began to pick up speed. Then once again, the feelings of guilt and shame left him, like the heat emanating from both of the boys' skin.


	4. Chapter 4, Trust

Kurt sat in the makeshift office the size of a closet, filling in for his co-worker at taking calls for the week. He had just hung up with an interesting, gossip filled conversation with one of his colleagues. Apparently someone is pregnant, and apparently, someone else was cheated on. Kurt laughed at that thought, feeling a tad bit sorry for that unfortunate woman and her unfaithful significant other.

Kurt sat in silence, waiting for another call to come in. It had just turned into daytime there in New York, and he was quietly sipping on coffee that he had just bought just moments ago at a nearby cafe`. _"Today's such a wonderful day," _he said to himself, admiring the view from the window at the far right of him. He sat there for a while, just running through thoughts in his head.

He thought of how Rachel was doing at NYADA, and how much he wanted to join her. He thought of how things were doing at McKinley, and how well Britney week must've gone a second time. He thought most of all, about his beloved beau, Blaine. Kurt had been saddened throughout the week due to his busy schedule, and his inability to keep up with the phone dates.

He had felt ashamed because most of the time, he had his schedule filled to the brim with meetings and phone calls for Vogue, and some smaller portion of his time, he was just too exhausted to keep up a conversation. _"Hey there, Tiger,"_ Kurt looked up. The voice had come from a fellow intern, an intern who had clearly shown interest in Kurt since the day his own internship started. Kurt didn't even bother to ask or remember his name. This boy was around the same age as Kurt, and he found him quite attractive. He decided to stay away from him, not wanting to be tempted in any way, shape or form, he wanted to remain faithful.

"_I'm doing fine."_, Kurt replied, looking away to take a sip of his coffee. His co-worker propelled his computer chair forward, stopping at Kurt's desk. _"What's the matter? You've been down all week."_ Normally, Kurt would reply with a snide remark and send him on his way, but this time, he felt different about him. Kurt wanted someone to confide in, and he looked like someone who would actually care, since Rachel was too interested in her new school life and Brody to care about anything else.

"_Well",_ he hesitantly replied, _"Boyfriend troubles. Nothing too serious."_ _"Oh. I see. Well, he's lucky to have someone as cute as you," _Kurt blushed, looking away to hide his redness. _"I appreciate it, thank you."_ Kurt heard the computer chair rolling back, he listened to the sound of the wheels rolling against the ground as it finally came to a stop at the desk it was formerly located at. _"I didn't even have to tell him to go this time."_, Kurt thought, looking at his colleague. _"He's handsome, but I can't."_ Kurt looked away, blushing at the thought of kissing him.

"_I already know how Blaine is about texting someone else, I can't let history repeat itself,"_ Kurt took a sip of his coffee and kept himself busy, making sure not to exchange a glance with the man that was threatening his fidelity. _"I wonder how he is anyways,"_ Kurt picked up his phone, which was surprisingly not being attacked by calls, and dialed Blaine's number. It rang twice, before being abruptly directed to voicemail. _"That's strange. He usually picks up within the first tone, and his phone takes 5 rings before it redirects,"_ Kurt felt a little worried, but he shook it off and decided to call again. This time, it went straight to voicemail. No tone. No ring. The sound of the robotic woman speaking through the phone frightened Kurt to a slight degree, and he hung up. _"His phone probably died or something,"_ He tried to reassure himself, but it was a futile attempt, for in the back of his mind, he knew, that something was terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5, Lust

It had felt like a pleasant eternity since Eli had begun to massage Blaine inside with his fingers. This had gone on for quite a while, and all throughout this time, Eli had not ceased the opportunity to kiss the back of Blaine's neck, sending shivers through both of the boys' spines. They're skin was as warm as ever, and Eli held Blaine's hand with his free one, bringing a bigger sense of intimacy to the two.

"_I think I'm ready." _The voice of Blaine was low, almost as soft as a whisper. Blaine blushed even more profusely than before at the fact that he said this, he felt a sense of naughtiness from wanting to be touched and loved by a stranger, but he also felt a sense of lust in speaking the words. Blaine gripped tight at Eli's hand which was in his, and the sheets in the other.

Blaine's heart was racing, and his breath had picked up in pace, not to mention he was hard from the feeling of himself rubbing against the fabric of Eli's sheets, and the pleasure he was receiving from Eli himself. Eli continued for a short time, almost completely ignoring Blaine's voice due to him being caught in the moment of kissing Blaine's increasingly warm neck.

"_You sure, you seem a little tense from what I'm feeling down here."_, Eli replied. Blaine buried his face in the sheets, embarrassed.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No. I think it's absolutely adorable."_

Eli removed his fingers and positioned himself accordingly, on top of Blaine. He laid there for a moment, not entering, just kissing Blaine's back. The warmth between the two was more obvious now than ever, as the weight of their skin against each other directly transferred the heat from one person to another. Blaine quivered and shook at the ecstasy of Eli's kisses.

"_Please, don't tease me anymore," _Blaine spoke in a raspy and breathy voice, _"I want it. I want it bad."_

"_You're really cute, you know that?"_ Eli replied, positioning himself right at the edge of Blaine's orifice.

He entered, and Blaine groaned aloud, surprised at the pressure that he felt on the moment of entry. Eli started off slow, only motioning the tip and beginning of the shaft, repeatedly retracting and entering at a slow and mellow pace. Blaine pressed himself against the mattress, gripping the sheets and curling his toes, as well as letting out yelps and moans. He had never felt this way before, as he was always the top for Kurt in their few, full-on sexual encounters.

"_How's it feel?"_, Eli whispered into Blaine's ear, as he began to softly kiss Blaine's neck again.

"_That feels... amazing,"_ Blaine replied breathily, holding back groans as he whispered back.

Eli had begun to pick up speed, entering in fully, causing Blaine to moan louder than he had before. The tempo began to increase as the mattress' springs could be heard, as the bed itself violently shook back and forth. Blaine bit on the fabric, trying stifle his screams back, afraid that someone would hear them. Eli had put his arms under Blaine, feelings his abdominal muscles and manhood. Eli didn't even need to stroke, as the force of them rocking was enough to create tension and pressure for him.

Eli abruptly stopped, and flipped Blaine over, looking at him face to face. He propped himself up, staring at Blaine's disorientated and pleasured expression. Eli went down again, kissing Blaine as the rocking soon picked up speed once again. Blaine felt pressure and pleasure from both sides, as his penis rubbed against both of their moving bodies, and from the sensations he was feeling by having Eli within him.

As they kissed, they exchanged hot, raspy breaths, both not daring to unlock their lips from one another. Climax soon approached both of them, as Blaine wrapped his arms around Eli, as well as his legs. Tension between the two continued to rise, until at last the pressure between the two reached it's end, and they reached their peak, both moaning at the top of their lungs, both at once, in sheer ecstasy.

Eli rolled over to the side of Blaine, both facing up, panting and sweating, soaking the sheets with just their perspiration. Eli looked at Blaine, both still panting, and leaned in for a kiss, as they both basked in the afterglow.

"_Let's go get you cleaned up," _Eli said, rising and pulling Blaine up by his hands, leading him to the shower.

"_You definitely need to see me again," _Eli winked, entering the bathroom.

Eli flicked the light switch, revealing to Blaine an elaborate marble-designed bathroom. Blaine stared at amazement, as the bathroom had reminded him of the fancy restrooms in Dalton.

"_Don't just stand there, come on in." _

Eli was already in the shower, turning the water on to a comfortable temperature. He took Blaine by the hand once again, and led him inside. The boys bathed together, exchanging kissed occasionally as they each lathered and soaked each other's bodies to each other's delight. Eli hugged Blaine, whispering softly in his here.

"_I wish you never had to leave."_

Blaine blushed. He truly felt happy again, and the thought of Kurt hadn't passed his mind, not once. Not when they showered. Not when they dressed each other. Not when they kissed goodbye, and not when he drove home. For nothing could pass the feeling that overtook him, the feeling of being wanted.


	6. Chapter 6, Fidelity

Kurt had begun to worry, it was now 2 A. M. and he had no sign from Blaine. Not a phone call, not a text. Kurt even stayed up past his usual sleeping time on Skype waiting for him, but he hadn't even gone online. _"He's probably really busy with Glee,"_ Kurt thought, _"I think space would do good for both of us." _He sighed and rolled over in bed, unable to sleep with the thoughts attacking his mind. Kurt decided he might as well catch up on his social life, and logged onto Facebook via his phone.

Rachel posted about how excited she was at learning to tango, Sam posted about Brittany's comeback (to Kurt's confusion), and to Kurt's surprise, Blaine posted about having fun at Scandals, a place that Kurt did not have fond memories about. He composed a comment that he was planning to post until a sudden reply beat his to first place. Kurt didn't recognize the name or the profile picture, but the comment struck him as strange, it read:

"_I'm glad to have met you, you're a lot cooler than I thought you'd be."_

Kurt shook it off, but the sense of worry swept over him like the tide destroying a child's sand castle. _"Probably just a friend or something, Mr. Schue seems to be adding an army of people to New Directions these days,"_ he thought to himself, turning his phone off and settling in bed. He would have to wake in a few hours anyways, to work at Vogue once again, answering phone calls, attending meetings, but the sense of worry continued to tug at his heartstrings, refusing to let go and give him rest.

It had been two hours now, and he still had not fallen asleep, the suspense was killing him and it refused to subside. In an attempt to bring solace, he logged onto Skype, planning to speak to Blaine, even though it was four in the morning. Bringing Kurt another surprise, he saw that Blaine was in-fact online, and decided to message him.

"_Hey, sorry that I haven't kept up with our scheduled Skype dates, I've just been really busy with Vogue and everything, how've you been?_

He waited for a response, desperately staring at the static screen. Until finally, after four minutes, Blaine replied with a single word that confirmed to Kurt that something was indeed wrong. The reply that followed read as: _"Fine"_, an unusual reply from Blaine. _"That's strange, usually he replies in full sentences and pours every, single detail to me, but he seems so distant here," _Kurt thought, already composing a reply.

"_Can I call you, I would really like to hear your voice,"_ Kurt wrote, adding in a heart emoticon for good measure.

"_Not right now, I'm busy finishing a project that's due today, I'd be distracted."_

"_Oh, that's okay, I'll just call you later today, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Kurt felt a little better, having a form of communication with his beloved for the first time in days. Kurt shut his phone off and settled comfortably into bed, smiling in the dark as the sun began to show small signs of rising, hinting towards morning. Kurt would only get a few hours of sleep before he would have to rise and prepare to commute to his internship, but to him that didn't matter. He had finally spoken to Blaine after what seemed like an eternity. He laid in comfort, hugging the comforter snugly. In only took a matter of minutes for him to drift off, as he let go of all of all of his troubles and finally dosed off into the land of sleep, leaving his worries behind.


	7. Chapter 7, Hide

Blaine sat at a table in BreadstiX, waiting for Eli to arrive. This had been a routine that they had been repeating for the last few days now. They would meet up in public places and have small dates before going back to Eli's place to have meaningless, passionate sex. It was something that brought great guilt to Blaine, but it also made him intensely happy and lustful. Blaine had almost completely forgotten about Kurt and New York, but in the back of his mind, he always thought of him, quite faintly, but still.

In an effort to communicate with Kurt again, Blaine logged onto Skype with his phone, only to find that Kurt wasn't online. Disappointed, Blaine sighed, but was instantly cheered up as he saw Eli enter through the restaurant's entrance.

"_Hey sexy,"_ Eli said, pulling up a chair.

Blaine didn't respond audibly at first, he merely stared into eyes with a dreamy expression on his face. _"Sometimes I think you flatter me too much." _

"_Don't be silly, you're adorable."_

They conversed for a while, and ordered their dinners.

"_I'll pay this time,"_ Blaine offered, but it was the same way every time they went out. They would argue for who would pay the check, which would lead to a playful quarrel between the two, until Eli eventually would take Blaine into a tender kiss, and the latter would give up, blushing and embarrassed. This night, however, was different.

As they giggled amongst themselves, Blaine saw two familiar people enter the restaurant. It was Brittany and Tina, then suddenly, Blaine felt a tinge of panic swell within him. Blaine attempted to hide himself, covering his face with his hands, which brought Eli much confusion. It was no use however, as Tina noticed his signature gelled-down hairstyle and approached their table, Brittany soon followed.

Tina approached Blaine with a smile and was just about to greet him, until she saw Eli, which prompted her smile to quickly fade, Brittany's stayed, as she did not understand the current situation the way Tina did.

"_Hi, Blaine," _Tina greeted him with an awkward tone, still somewhat staring at Eli through the corner of her eye.

"_Hello,"_ Blaine awkwardly replied.

"_What brings you here? You weren't at rehearsals today."_

Blaine suddenly remembered that he missed school due to waking up late in Eli's bed, after a lustful time they spent together the night before.

"_Oh, I was at a doctor's appointment,"_ Blaine lied, looking to Eli for support.

"_Oh yes, he had severe stomach pains,"_ Eli stated.

Tina awkwardly nodded, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"_I'm Blaine's cousin, I'm visiting for a business trip."_

"_Oh, I see, nice to meet you, my name's Tina."_

Blaine gave a sigh of relief, as the awkward tension began to subside. They all introduced each other, and Blaine went along with Eli's lie about his profession taking him to Ohio for the weekend. Tina seemed thoroughly convinced, and Brittany was as gullible as ever. After a session of small talk, Brittany and Tina situated themselves at a table across the room Blaine and Eli's, the pressure of lying to his fellow club mates brought a new sense of guilt to Blaine.

"_I don't know how much longer I can do this Eli. Hooking up with you was bad enough, lying to my friends is even worse."_

"_Oh c'mon, it's not that bad, besides, we'll forget all about this when we get back to my place,"_ Eli replied, sliding his hand up Blaine's leg from under the table.

Blaine began to blush, the idea of them sneaking around aroused him more than it should have. The intensity of the moment began to rise the higher Eli's hand traveled, until suddenly, Blaine's phone began to vibrate. Eli gave a look of disappointment as Blaine hurriedly answered, as the call was from Kurt, someone he hadn't talked to vocally in what seemed to be a month.

The phone call was short, as Kurt was immediately bombarded with phone calls regarding Isabelle and her winter fashion line. Kurt didn't even say goodbye as the call abruptly ended. The guilt had left Blaine, similar to the way it did the first night this affair had begun. Blaine looked Eli straight in the eyes, from across the table, the look of fear that had once taken over him had faded.

"_Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. Middle stall,"_ Blaine said, a harsh tone had followed his voice, a tone in which brought excitement to Eli. Blaine rose and headed for the men's room and waited in the middle stall just as he stated. In the span of five minutes, Eli managed to pay for the check and even tip the waiter that served them.

Once inside the stall, they let loose upon each other. Quickly stripping each other's button-ups and jackets as their lips exchanged tongues and hot, heavy breaths. Eli had stuck a hand down Blaine's pants and began to rub him. They had completely forgotten about their surroundings, a stall in a public area. All that mattered to them was that they were in each other's company now, sharing another lustful moment.

"_Not here,"_ Blaine said, listening for any sign of someone entering the bathroom.

"_Let's head to your place,"_ Blaine had already started dressing himself, to Eli's dismay.

"_I was actually looking forward to doing it here,"_ Eli, jokingly replied, he too was getting dressed.

As Blaine and Eli exited the restroom, they were greeted by music. Music stemming from the stage. Closer examination showed that it was Tina and Brittany performing along with the restaurant's usual band. They were performing a song that sounded familiar to Blaine.

"_Burning red!",_ Tina belted the final notes to the song as Brittany performed backing vocals.

"_Seems like your friends are Taylor Swift fans,"_ Eli smiled.

Blaine suddenly remembered the song that they were performing. Red, by Taylor Swift.

"_Tina must still be hung up over Mike breaking up with her,"_ Blaine replied.

"_Ah, that explains it."_

As the song began to end, Tina noticed Blaine standing where he was, and to his surprise, she did not leave the stage.

"_I'd like to sing another song, dedicated to someone I used to look up to,"_ she spoke into the microphone.

Blaine felt somewhat confused, why had she looked at him as she said this? Why did it seem like she was holding resentment towards him? Then the fear crept back in.

"_They know, don't they?", _Eli said, in horror as the realization hit him as well.

Blaine and Eli both stood frozen as the band began to play the intro, and they watched as Tina and Brittany began to sing.


	8. Chapter 8, Anger

Blaine angrily walked out of the restaurant, completely humiliated and absolutely angry at what had just occurred.

"_Blaine, baby, it's alright. Those girls don't know a thing. C'mon, look at me, please."_ Eli had followed Blaine outside and was grabbing him by the wrist.

"_I just feel really defeated, and embarrassed, and I just really want to go home," _Blaine looked down, too taken by embarrassment to keep eye contact. _"I'm really sorry."_

"_Listen to me, you did nothing wrong. They're the ones that overreacted, we'll be fine. I'll take you someplace else. Everything's going to be okay, I promise," _Eli had taken his other hand and put it onto Blaine's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look as Blaine finally returned his glance. Eli pulled Blaine closer into a loving embrace. He could feel Blaine trembling, and this only made him tighten the hug that they were in.

Eli pulled away and grabbed Blaine by the hand, leading him into the passenger seat of his car. He had offered Blaine a tissue as he saw that he had teared up during the course of their walk. They both sat there. In the parking lot of a place they were supposed to be having a joyous occasion in. Eli punched the steering wheel in anger, disappointed at how the evening took a turn for the worst.

"_I don't want you to take me home yet."_

Eli looked up at Blaine, who had spoken suddenly, breaking the silence. Blaine looked blankly out of the windshield.

"_I wanna do it in here. In the back."_

"_What, why?"_

"_I don't know, I guess I just wanted to let a little of my anger out too, you know?"_

Blaine turned to face him now, looking longingly into Eli's eyes. They sat there in silence again. Blaine leaned in for a kiss when Eli turned away.

"_What's the matter?"_

"_If we're gonna do this, I don't want it to be in the parking lot of this crappy place."_

They giggled. Eli started the engine as Blaine sat back comfortably in his seat, grabbing to his side for the seat-belt. Eli drove for what seemed like hours, keeping one hand on the wheel, and the other in Blaine's. He had driven to the very edge of Lima, just bordering another city. They were on the edge of what seemed to be a cliff, looking over the town.

"_I know I'm the romantic type, but this is cheesy, even for me," _Blaine said with a smile.

Eli leaned over to Blaine and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Blaine kissed back, pulling Eli closer by the back of his jacket. They broke apart their lips for a second to stare at each other, realizing at what was about to happen. Eli opened his glove compartment and took out lubricant and a condom. Blaine smiled and pecked Eli on the lips before exiting and heading for the door that led to the backseat. Eli followed soon afterward, stripping his jacket and placing it in the front seat. They had locked each other into another passionate kiss, stripping each other's clothing as they pushed their bodies against each other.

"_I can't believe we're doing this," _Eli said, stripping the last of Blaine's clothes.

"_Me neither,"_ Blaine responded, removing Eli's underwear.

Eli positioned himself on top of Blaine, propping himself up with elbows. They locked lips once again, and pulled each other close, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.

Blaine pulled back. _"Do you think anyone will hear us?"_

"_I'm sure they won't, I drove pretty far out."_

Blaine smiled and they came together in a kiss. Blaine put his hand to Eli's abdomen and slowly lowered down to his groin. Holding it softly in his hands, feeling it hardening in his palms.

"_I love you," _Eli said, grinding his body closer to Blaine's.

"_I love you too,"_ Blaine responded, pulling Eli closer.


	9. Chapter 9, Love

Blaine and Eli were in a passionate lip-lock, completely bare as the moon shone over them in the backseat of their car. They writhed and trashed against each other, trying to get as close as possible. Eli's fingers were intertwined with Blaine's hair, messing up the gelled-down due that he was trying to maintain. Blaine's hands started behind Eli's neck, and slowly crept lower and lower, until he was groping at his buttocks, pushing him closer.

"_Wait, you have the condom, right?"_ Blaine pulled away suddenly, giving Eli much surprise.

Still stuck in a lustful frenzy, Eli took a moment before replying with, _"Yeah, I've got it right here."_ Eli reached down onto the floor of the car, searching for the condom that they had dropped during their kiss. It was difficult to see, and their bodies blocked the moonlight shining outside of the window.

"_I'll find it, don't worry."_ Eli reassured Blaine, who was now searching the ground as well.

"_I've got it,"_ Blaine rose, holding it up with a face of victory. Eli leaned and gave Blaine a kiss while taking the condom from his hands. He was just about to open the wrapper until Blaine stopped him.

"_Wait," _Blaine said.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I wanna try something, before we do that."_

"_Like what?"_

Blaine looked away, blushing hard enough to be seen in the pale moonlight.

"_C'mon, you know... I've talked about trying it before." _

Eli looked at Blaine, trying to think. Blaine leaned in and pecked Eli on the lips.

"_Sixty-nine, duh. Unless you're scared," _Blaine said fliratiously, pushing Eli onto his back and getting on top.

Eli looked away, prompting Blaine to passionately kiss his neck. _"Wh- what? I'm not scared. Why would I be scared?"_

Blaine didn't pay attention to Eli's words and continued on with his kisses. He could feel Eli getting hard under him. This brought great pleasure to Blaine, as he loved when Eli would become erect. He took it as a sign of victory, being able to turn someone on. Especially someone whom he was turned on from as well. No other words were spoken as the boys got into their preferred positions, Eli on top, Blaine on bottom. Eli turned to face Blaine's crotch, while Blaine laid back, excited to be trying out something new.

Blaine took Eli into his mouth, surprised at how warm it actually felt inside. He could feel Eli gently holding him and licking across his shaft before taking him in orally. Shivers went up Blaine's spine as Eli swirled his tongue around and took more of him in. Blaine responded by using his hands to play with Eli's jewels. Blaine could feel Eli tensing and making light groaning sounds as he began to lick the tip.

Blaine took more and more of Eli in as they progressed, causing Eli to stiffen much to Blaine's surprise. They both went along with their deed, almost as if it was a contest to see who could make the other climax first. Blaine began to move his head in a bobbing motion, taking in as much as he could to the back of his throat. Eli began to squirm and thrash as waves and sensations of pleasure began to wash over him. He soon let Blaine out as he sent out gasps and groans, bringing great excitement to Blaine, who was now squeezing Eli's buttocks to push him closer and deeper inside. Eli rested his head on Blaine's thigh as he let our more gasps and moans, letting Blaine know that he was now fully under control.

"_God damn Blaine... oh my god."_

Blaine had not responded, he only continued to quicken the pace of his lips and tongue into bringing Eli into a state of ecstasy. Blaine could feel Eli's manhood quivering and pulsating as he soon approached his peak. Eli finally let his thighs collapse, pushing his entire length into Blaine's throat. Blaine was caught by surprise, not only by this action, but by the fact that he was able to take Eli in fully and completely. No longer being able to to move his head back and forth, Blaine resorted fully on his tongue as Eli let out a loud and intense groan, before he intensified and climaxed into Blaine's mouth. Letting out every ounce of passion and lust explode down into his lover's throat.

Blaine loved the sudden burst of warmth and fluidity that erupted down into him.

"_Fuck, I'm so sorry." _Eli turned to Blaine, who didn't respond. Blaine was occupied in swallowing every last drop that Eli had given him. This caused a chill to grow through Eli's spine, the feeling of being inside Blaine's mouth, and the combination of Blaine's tongue and throat contracting to take his juices in felt heavenly. Blaine finally let go as Eli collapsed onto the cushion of the seat, breathing heavenly after such an incredible orgasm. Blaine crawled towards Eli and pecked him on the lips, taking great pleasure at Eli's surprised expression. Eli pulled Blaine close, pushing their bodies together once again, locking each other into a passionate kiss. Eli could taste himself on Blaine's tongue, prompting him to squeeze Blaine's buttocks, returning the favor Blaine earlier gave.

"_I love you," _Eli quietly whispered, beginning to kiss Blaine's neck.

"_I love you too,"_ Blaine replied, snuggling closer to his lover.


	10. Chapter 10, Caution

Kurt awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily from the nightmare that haunted his dream. He looked at the digital clock on his night stand, "4 A.M." Kurt said, rising out of bed. This night had been similar to all the other nights Kurt has had for the past month. A recurring dream that he couldn't recall, waking up in angst and panic. Kurt examined his face in the mirror, bags had begun to develop underneath his eyes, and he understood why, he hadn't gotten a good night's rest for weeks.

A sudden tone began to play from Kurt's room. He was startled by this, rushing to his room to silence his phone. His eyes were still half-closed, drifting between the state of awareness and sleep. Kurt's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the name that lit up his phone's screen. He lifted the phone closer, the pain from the sudden brightness being pushed to the back of his mind. He opened the message and smiled; the message was a simple greeting followed by a cute pet-name and smile. His face lit up, much like his screen; he felt a sense of happiness that had not swelled in for what seemed like an eternity. Kurt replied with a flirtatious message, not even caring how early it was, or why his beloved was up at this hour.

He curled up in his blanket, eagerly awaiting a response. Many thoughts were running through his mind as he stared at his phone's screen, waiting for it to be lit up by the name he loved so. Kurt unlocked his phone, checking if his he had already replied, but he was disappointed to be met with just the time. "Five minutes," Kurt whispered, "It never takes him five minutes." Kurt placed his phone on a pillow beside him and turned over to face the other direction. The happiness he had felt bubbling within had fizzled and died down as quickly as it had appeared. "It's like I don't even know him anymore," Kurt softly spoke. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep but failing.

After hours of tossing and turning, his alarm went off, making him realize how fast time had flown, and even worse, the fact that Blaine still had not replied. He got ready, taking a shower and getting dressed as quickly as possible; he prepared tea, having time to himself before he would have to commute, back to work, back to reality. He sipped his tea, staring at the dead screen of his phone, deciding whether or not he should call. Kurt heard rustling coming from the bedroom area of the loft. "Rachel's up," he thought to himself, "I better get ready to go."

He pulled his things quickly and made his way out, making sure to leave Rachel a light breakfast consisting of tea and biscuits. He knew that she had a big day ahead of her, so he wanted to be a good friend show his support. He stopped by a coffee shop; he needed a little caffeine to get him through the day after having yet another sleepless night.

Work was the same as usual, answering calls for Isabelle. After a while, the caffeine started to fade, and he could feel himself beginning to doze off. "Hey cutie," Kurt heard, suddenly perking up from surprise.

"Back off Adam, you already know I have a boyfriend," Kurt replied. Kurt's heart sank as he spoke, not even knowing if that's what Blaine saw him as anymore, seeing as how they never spoke.

"Why the long face?" Adam inquired, pulling up a seat next to him.

"Please don't." Kurt turned, beginning to sort out papers.

"You've been acting this way for the weeks, Kurt. I'm starting to worry for you."

"Well don't, nobody asked you to care for me, I'm fine," Kurt lashed out, immediately regretting it, "I'm sorry, I just haven't gotten enough sleep lately," Kurt apologized.

Adam moved in closer, putting a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Do you know why?" he asked, with an expression of genuine worry on his face. Kurt was shocked at Adam suddenly touching him, even worse, he was actually enjoying being touched, even if it was by someone else.

"I've just been having bad dreams, I guess," Kurt replied, looking away to hide his blushing face.

"Kurt, look at me," Adam said, taking Kurt by the chin to face him, "You can come to me for anything, you know that right?" Kurt had never realized the soft hue of brown that Adam's eyes possessed; he suddenly found himself getting lost in them.

"Kurt, you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'll be working now, thanks," Kurt snapped himself out of his trance.

"Kurt, it's lunch break," he responded, giggling a bit, "Let me buy you lunch, you look like you're running on empty."

"Sure, that sounds alright."

Adam took Kurt by the hand, and they walked out. Kurt smiled for the first time in months as he held onto Adam's hand, tightening his grip, feeling safe and secure. "What's happening to me?" Kurt thought to himself, as he was being led.

"I can't believe you!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling his phone away from Eli's hands, "Why did you do that?"

"Relax babe, I just wanted to send him something nice," Eli said, obviously drunk.

Blaine curled up in his blanket, turning away from Eli. It had been the end of yet another one of their lustful nights. Eli drank from his champagne bottle and leaned towards Blaine for a kiss, Blaine refused.

"Aw c'mon babe, it's not like he's awake or anything, it's like four in the morning!" Eli pulled the blankets off of Blaine, taking pleasure at seeing his naked frame.

"Eli, you can't just take my phone and do that, you probably woke him up or something," Blaine replied.

"Why are you so worked about him, it's not like you've messaged him in weeks," Eli pulled Blaine into his arms, pushing their naked bodies against each other, "or called..." he began to mouth at Blaine's ear, "or texted..."

"Eli, stop, please," Blaine retorted, scooting away and pulling the blanket back over himself, "I'm not in the mood right now, he's probably going to furious with me for bothering him."

"Well, stop thinking about him," Eli scooted closer to Blaine again, this time placing himself over him, "You're with me now, and that's all that matters," he said, as he began to mouth at Blaine's neck.

Blaine pushed him off, getting out of bed and taking is phone with him, "Eli, seriously, stop. I'm really not in the mood right now." He turned to look at his phone again which displayed "4:13". A sense of worry and shame began to wash over him, and the feelings of regret and guilt soon came back.

Eli threw the sheets off him and jumped out of bed, approaching Blaine in a threatening manner. Blaine was caught by surprise as he attempted to retreat by walking to the other side of the room. Eli caught him and pushed him against a wall, an angry expression in his face that caused fear to rise in Blaine. "Now you listen here and listen good, don't you ever walk away from me like that, you hear?" he grabbed Blaine by the face and forced him to make eye contact, Blaine's eyes widening in fear.

"Eli, get off of me, please," Blaine softly spoke, fear causing his voice to quake.

"Listen here and you listen good, I don't want you to _ever_ refuse me like that again, you hear?"

"Yeah, okay," Blaine's voice trembled, the feeling of security that he had felt with this man was destroyed. He no longer felt safe, he felt threatened, like he was trapped inside of a cage with a feral animal. He looked to his phone, slowly beginning to call the emergency line. Seeing this, Eli slapped the phone out of Blaine's hands, causing it to crash onto the ground, cracking the screen.

"What the hell was that!?" Eli raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, I-I just panicked, I didn't mean to," Blaine struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he mumbled through his ever growing terror. Eli threw Blaine onto the bed again, putting himself onto him, blocking his escape.

"Eli, please, I want to go home," Blaine's quivered as tears began to form in his eyes.

"No, you don't want to go home yet," Eli responded, beginning to mouth at Blaine's neck.

Blaine felt a mix of disgust and sheer terror as this man forced himself upon him. The touches and caresses that brought lust and pleasure to him now brought nothing but thoughts of doom and despair. "Oh god, what I can't move, what if he tries to kill me?" Blaine thought to himself, his heartbeat racing, "I've got to get out." Eli had begun to stroke Blaine's length, causing him to shudder, this time not in ecstasy, but in pure repulsion. Eli moved from Blaine's neck to his lips, preventing him from making any noise.

Blaine held onto the sheets, feeling his hands begin to shake. He closed his eyes, hoping that Eli would grow bored and the traumatic event would be over. Suddenly, Blaine heard an object vibrating beneath them, on the ground. He soon realized it was his phone as he was the light shine from the portion of the screen that was not cracked. His eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the text that spread across the screen. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he saw the familiar name that lit up his phone; it was Kurt.


	11. Chapter 11, Hope

Kurt sat at his desk, working with a smile as he sorted out portfolios and letters for Isabelle. He took delight in answering phone calls in a cheery voice and graceful banter. The office was alive with the exchanging of ideas and the ringing of phones as Kurt took a sip of his morning coffee, enjoying the particularly sweet taste of this morning's brew.

"Hey there, you're looking awfully cheery this morning," a familiar voice spoke.

Kurt looked, it up was Adam, looking especially dapper in a vest and tie.

"Well, you're looking dressed up today," Kurt replied, smiling as he did so.

"I've got a big interview for a fashion program elsewhere, so I've pulled out all the stops."

"What? You're leaving," Kurt asked, his smile suddenly fading.

"It's not for sure yet, I still have to meet with the scouting agents, but if I make it, you might see one of my designs on the runway!"

Adam grinned, taking a bite from a breakfast bagel he pulled from his bag. He took another one out, handing it to Kurt, who started at in his hands, contemplating what to say next.

"What's the matter? Are you sad that I'll be going?" Adam inquired, with a hint of flattery in his tone.

"No, it's just that..." Kurt looked away, frantically thinking for something to add, "...Yeah, I guess you could say that I'll be kind of sad."

"Aw Kurt, now you're making me want to stay," Adam said, messing with Kurt's hair.

Kurt turned his head, no longer in the mood to exchange playful gestures. He placed the bagel he received onto his desk, grabbing a tissue from a nearby dispenser to place it on. Kurt started to work in silence, staring blankly at his computer monitor.

"Kurt, do you not want me to go?" Adam asked, putting his bagel down and scooting his chair, "Because if you don't want me to, I won't."

Adan put a comforting hand onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Please don't touch me," Kurt replied, not even bothering to reciprocate eye contact, "This is a workplace Adam, and you have tasks that you should be working on."

"I see," Adam responded, a sense of hurt in his voice, "Well, I'll leave you to your work then."

Adam rose from his chair and walked out of Kurt's cubicle, taking his bag and bagel with him. Before he left, he looked at Kurt, who was still working, desperately trying to distract himself by moving files and typing up memos.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you get sassy," Adam teased, leaving a note on Kurt's desk as he left.

Kurt was hesitant to read it at first, still too upset by Adam's news to even think about anything besides his work. After a moment of thought, he gave in and decided to read it anyway. The note read: "Hi there. Kurt, I know you probably hate me right now, but I just wanted to let you know that my friends are holding a 'Good Luck' party for me before I leave." Kurt's lips formed into a smile as he read, the thought of Adam inviting him to spend time before he departed brought joy to his heart. He flipped the note over and saw the address of Adam's apartment and the time of when the festivities were to occur. Scrawled underneath it all was a tiny message: "You can come little earlier though. ;)"

The rest of the work day flew by as Kurt couldn't get the thought of Adam out of his head.

_ "Why does he want me to come early?"_ Kurt thought, as he wrote a memo for Isabelle.

Similar thoughts flourished in his mind as he continued with the day's tasks. He thought of the many possibilities Adam could be hinting towards as he read the note over and over, trying to find a secret message in the texr. These thoughts began to interfere with Kurt as he began to drift off into a daydream as he went on with his day. His reports were typo ridden, his files unorganized and a mess, he even caused a paper jam due to carelessness with a printer. After hours of these shenanigans, he finally received a call in his cubicle; he had been personally called by Isabelle to meet with her on the top floor. Kurt gulped, _"Oh no, I'm going to lose my job aren't I?" _

Negative thoughts filled Kurt's head as he ascended up the building via an elevator.

_"Everything's going to be fine, she probably just wants to check up on me."_

Finally stopping at the top floor, Kurt approached Isabelle's office, gulping hard as he knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Isabelle shouted.

She herself was busy with work as well, papers were strewn across her desk as she frantically tried sorting them out. It was clear that she had had a rough morning, as the usual well-dressed and made up woman Kurt encountered on a weekly basis was replaced with a messy-haired and stressed out wreck.

"Oh, Kurt!" Isabelle said, "I had forgotten that I called for you."

Isabelle attempted to fix herself up, looking at a nearby mirror to fix her hair.

"Have a seat."

He did so, nervously settling himself into the seat that faced Isabelle from across her desk.

"It has come to my attention that you've been causing some trouble around the workplace," she stated.

"Yes, but I haven't meant to Ms. Wright, I've just been having a-"

"Please Kurt, just call me Izzie," Isabelle said, cutting him off.

She laid back in her seat, laughing at her attempt to seem prim and proper. He relaxed, his fears suddenly leaving his mind.

"So I see you've been flirting with Adam," Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow, "He's a cute one, but I recall you telling me you had a boyfriend?"

"I do; Adam and I are just friends."

"It sure doesn't seem that way, I saw you two canoodling down there."

Kurt looked away, blushing. He didn't think that anybody saw him and Adam together when they went out for lunch, but apparently someone did. Kurt's mind repeated the memory of that day in his head over and over as he tried to sleep the night before. He had held Adam's hand and rested his head on his shoulder as they ate. Kurt even recalled feeling a little heartbroken when they separated as the lunch break ended and they parted back to their cubicles.

"I assure you, we're just friends."

Isabelle nodded, looking blankly out of the window as she replied to Kurt's statement.

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, I've heard."

"It's such a shame. He was one of my best workers. His head just seemed to be filled with these grand ideas," Isabelle smiled, "He's going to make it far, wherever he goes. That kids got something not many people in this industry have."

Kurt's heart began to sink again, the thought of Adam leaving just as their relationship began to take form brought sadness.

"He's taken an interest in you, Kurt," Isabelle said, turning her gaze to him, who was beginning to blush, "The way he looks at you; the way he smiles as you walk by."

Kurt looked away as he felt his face flushing into a red color.

"This is New York, the place of hopes and dreams, and from my time here I've learned a bit about those things."

Kurt looked up, eager to hear what she had to say.

"And what would that be?" Kurt inquired.

"I've learned that sometimes you have to let one dream die, so another hope can live."


End file.
